


Shower Cuddles

by TheGreatWave74



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWave74/pseuds/TheGreatWave74
Summary: Akeno and Rias share a hot shower together.
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Himejima Akeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Shower Cuddles

* * *

Akeno can be very, _very_ enthusiastic about showing her love. Rias knows this for a fact. She's known this even before they became best friends and eventual lovers, and over time, her shameless yet deeply caring personality became common knowledge to everyone in the Occult Research Club. 

And yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, the crimson-haired devil still wondered just how they ended up like this. 

Both girls were currently showering together in Rias's bathroom, if it could even be called showering at this point. The whole thing had been Akeno's idea, and despite initially feeling skeptical about it, Rias nonetheless agreed. Rather than washing themselves like any normal couple might do, however, the two were currently pressed flush against each other’s curvaceous bodies as hot water cascaded down their perfect curves and onto the tile floors. 

Akeno had been to one to initiate this encounter, obviously, and the fallen angel wasted no time embracing the redhead, with both her hands not-so-subtly planting themselves atop the redhead's plump, succulent rear. She giggled at the impossibly cute reaction Rias made before boldly pressing her soft lips to Rias's own, ignoring the tiny warbles that escaped her king's throat as she did. 

Akeno kissed her beloved president with all the fiery passion she could muster, her lips somehow managing to remain impossibly soft in spite of her endless, unwavering affection for the president, and the blissful sensation utterly took the redhead's breath away. 

It was definitely surprising, to say the least, but Rias couldn't help but melt into the sweetness of the moment, wrapping her own arms around the black-haired angel's hips. 

She loved it when Akeno kissed her. Loved it more than all the money and power and fame in the world. Nothing else felt so incredible on all her senses, and all of it was made even better with the knowledge that Akeno thought the exact same thing. So even with how bizarre the situation was, Rias felt content to stay this way.

Neither girl knew how long they stayed this way. It could have been minutes, maybe hours, perhaps even a whole year. Anything was possible. But when they eventually parted for air, their glowing expressions spoke volumes as to how satisfying the whole experience was.

"You're so beautiful, Rias." Akeno gently cooed, tracing index finger in a circular motion around Rias's oh-so-vulnerable sides. The young devil quivered at the touch, but was ultimately accepting of her gentle caressing. "I can't believe I've been blessed with such a beautiful, charming girlfriend. You're just… so perfect~ I can't help but love you~"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Rias replied as she smiled happily back at the soaking wet girl in her arms. Glancing down, she noticed how Akeno's long, silky black hair clung to her perfect skin, framing her soft, gentle curves in a way that made the crimson positively swoon. "But to add on to that… I'm happy that I fell in love with someone as kind and caring as you. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to fall in love with than you."

Akeno giggled merrily as she cupped a hand to her lover's refined, elegant features. "You flatter me, Rias, darling. Please… don't stop~"

"I couldn't stop even if you told me to." Rias playfully shot back before allowing herself to be pulled into another sensational, heart-stopping kiss.

They continued to flirt back and forth with one another, sharing a few more fleeting kisses and gentle touches while whispering sweet nothings as hot, steamy water continued to rain down on them. Their skin would probably be all wrinkled by the time they finished, but it would be well worth it.

Even so, Rias couldn't help but halt their affections for just a moment to ask a much needed question.

"Um, Akeno?" Rias spoke up, keeping her arms loosely around her queen's shoulders. 

"Yes?"

"As, um, nice as all of this is… I think if we stay in the shower any longer, the academy is going to charge me extra for all the hot water we're using."

"Now, now, I'm sure it's fine." Akeno assured her. "It's important to splurge like this every once in a while, no?"

"I guess so… but couldn't we have just shared a bath instead?"

"Mmm… maybe." The fallen angel hummed. "But I think this has its own charm, wouldn't you agree? Just standing here, holding each other close. The warm water dripping down both our bare bodies as we flirt and kiss to our heart's content. Doesn't that all sound so romantic?"

"It certainly does." Rias nodded, letting out an amused giggle as she did. "Leave it to you to make showering together sound like something from a cheesy romance novel." She jested. 

Akeno simply took her joking response in stride. "We could always take a bath together later, if you want. We could even do it in my dorm room~" She teased.

Rias thought for a moment before politely shaking her head. "…As much as I want to say yes, I'll have to decline. I feel like I'm going to turn into a prune if I bathe with you twice in one day. We've already been in the shower for who-knows-how-long."

"Hmm… That's too bad." Akeno lamented, her expression faltering for a second or two. "But I suppose it can't be helped, I guess."

Rias could hear the slight pout in her voice, and delicately cupped the side of her face. "Don't worry, Akeno. We can always take a bath together tomorrow night. I promise."

Akeno blanked for a moment, but quickly flashed a smile as radiant as the sun. "Oh… that's so sweet of you, Rias~! You're always so kind to me~!" She tightened her hold just the tiniest bit. "That settles it. It's a date, then~!"

"Akeno… you say that about everything we do." Rias deadpanned.

"But I'm not exactly wrong, am I?"

"…No. No, you're not."

"Then it's a date!" She giddily declared, planting a swift peck on the redhead's left cheek. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow, Rias. Don't keep me waiting, now~"

Rias was a bit stunned at first, but nonetheless returned her bright expression. "I'm looking forward to it." Giving a quick hum, she nuzzled her head into the crook of Akeno's neck, content to stay like this forever as her eyes fluttered shut.

Akeno, in turn, simply cooed as she watched her perfect girlfriend snuggle against her, feeling all sorts of delight at the innocent gesture.

They stayed like that, locked in each other's loving embrace for a short while longer, gently swaying back and forth beneath the steady stream of warm water pelting them. As unusual as this whole situation was, Rias had to admit that it felt rather nice to hold Akeno like this. She felt so safe. So cared for by this wonderful woman who came into her life.

All-in-all, she certainly wouldn't mind doing this again.


End file.
